Orion
Orion was a giant huntsman and a demigod son of Poseidon. After his death, he was placed among the stars. He was later brought back from the Underworld and became the god of hunting. Through his mother, he was a prince of Crete, grandson of Minos. History Born in Boeotia to Poseidon and Euryale. Orion was blessed by his father with the ability to walk on water. His first wife was Side, and had two daughters with her, called the Coronides. When he visited the island of Chios, Orion fell in love with the princess Merope. Orion had cleared the island of wild beasts, and took on many tasks for the king, each time hoping he would marry the girl but was refused by her father, King Oenopion. Orion continued trying to take Merope as his wife, but was blinded by Oenopion who tricked him into drinking wine and falling asleep. Exiled from Chios, Orion wondered aimlessly across the sea. Eventually, he came to Hephaestus' forge on the island of Lemnos. Asking the god for aid, the giant was given Hephaestus' assistant, Cedalion as a guide. The dwarf lead Orion to the palace of Helios in the east where the sun god restored his vision. Returning to Chios, Orion sought to take revenge on the treacherous Oenopion. The king only managed to elude him by hiding underground. Orion eventually found Artemis when she was hunting. They soon became hunting companions and Orion became the only male Artemis tolerated, and eventually, Artemis began to feel romance to the great huntsmen. However, Apollo did not trust him, knowing what he had done to Merope and some goddesses earlier. Apollo tried to warn Artemis, but failed. Orion knew that Apollo was after him, but said nothing to Artemis. Instead, he fled towards the island the goddess Eos lived. Apollo found out about this and sent a giant scorpion after him. Later on, he and Artemis stood on the foggy shore of the island and Apollo challenged Artemis "I bet you can't hit that 'rock' over there". Artemis pulled out her bow and shot the "rock" which turned out to be Orion. Horrified and guilt stricken, she took his body to Mount Olympus and had his body placed into the sky. Orion remained in the Underworld, finding monsters to destroy before they could make it back to the world of the living. Odysseus would encounter Orion on his journey into the Underworld to find the recently deceased prophet Tiresias. Orion's sons, the Cephoronoi, became the forgers of hunting weapons, and became the patrons of male hunters. It is said that during the winter the constellation Orion is dominant. But during the summer, the scorpion rises up causing him to flee. His soul would continue to hunt unseen by the living, but his spirit would live on in the stars. Appearance Personality Capabilities Orion was able to walk on water, a blessing given to him by Poseidon. He was also an extraordinary hunter. Category:Demigods Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Mortals Category:Descendants Category:Killed by Artemis Category:Prince